A Demigod Cinderella
by weheartjesus4321
Summary: Percabeth version of Cinderella/ A Cinderella Story. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. It's my first Percabeth fanfiction so go easy please. I would love some ideas cause as of right now I don't really have a set path in where this story is going. Please review and tell me what you think! ENJOY.**

Annabeth's POV

"What's the order of the rainbow again?" Angelica asked for the seventh time that night. You would think that a sixteen year old girl would know stuff that you learn in kindergarten. Apparently it's not common knowledge in this house.

I exhaled. "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. How many times am I going to have to repeat it?"

"Until I'm done arranging my closet according to color. What was the order again?" she asked as she dug through the enormous piles covering the entire floor. "Red, orange, what?"

"You're joking, right?" I asked, exasperated. Of course, I knew she wasn't joking. My step-sister was honestly that stupid. I flopped back on her huge magenta bed, the only thing in the room not covered in clothes. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander freely. I then drifted off to sleep.

I saw myself laying on a beautiful beach with crystal blue ocean and white sand that felt smooth as I gingerly walked across it. I layed down and felt the bright sun warm my body. My mother was sitting next to me in a long flowing white dress; she looked at me with proud eyes. As I layed on the beach with my eyes closed in my simple black bikini, I felt fingers getting intertwined with mine. When I opened my eyes, I was looking straight into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a mesmerizing aqua blue with light green mixed in. And in the sunlight I was able to see grey speckles shimmering in them. "Annabeth," a voice said. It was deep and made my name sound much more beautiful than it actually was. "Annabeth," he said again.

"ANNABETH!" My eyes snapped open just in time to see a huge pile of clothes coming down on me. OOF! I pushed the garments off of me and sat up.

"What? What is so important that you had to wake me up?" I snapped, annoyed that she interrupted my good dream.

"Excuse me, but do you remember your position in this family? You do things for us. You clean, you cook, you do homework. You are only here to help me and Amber," Angelica went off on her usual rant. I just tuned her out because I've heard it plenty of times before.

Whenever I do something wrong I hear the speech. The speech about how I'm not cared for in this family. How I was a mistake, that's why no one knows who or where my mother is. How my sole purpose is to serve the family. When Angelica wants this, I get it for her. When Amber needs that done, I do it for her. When my dad works late, which is everyday, I do the cooking and cleaning. I'm the bottom of the totem pole and I do what I'm told. That was the speech. The only thing that ever changed about it was when it was over, they would tell me a different chore to do.

"So you're going to finish rearranging my closet for me. You know the rainbow so do it in that order," Angelica finished, flipped her long, chocolate brown hair, and strutted out of her painfully pink room. I sighed and got to work. There was no arguing with her. Most of Angelica's clothes were pretty hideous to me. There were all sparkly and pink and frilly. Lots of skirts and tons of dresses. I was more casual. My closet consisted of a few pairs of jeans and some t-shirts, the end. Seeing all of her clothes made me sick. I couldn't understand how she wore some of those things. The skirts looked like the couldn't even cover her butt.

In one of the last piles I found the only article of clothing of hers that I liked. I was a silver strapless dress that ended mid-thigh. It was completely covered in sequence. Normally I hate things like that but the way the light reflected off of it reminded me of the grey specks in the boy's eyes in my dream. I looked at it for a long time, tucked it away under some of Angelica's old sweaters, and finished organizing the rest of the clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

When I was done organizing, I went back to my room. It was half the size of my step-sisters' rooms but I had gotten used to it. The walls were dark grey and there was a tiny dresser in the corner. In the middle of the room was a small twin bed with a purple comforter. I reached under my bed and pulled out a tiny jewelry box. It was silver and detailed with intricate designs. I sat pretzel-style on my bed and opened to box. It was filled with my most important possessions. A pair of earrings that my dad gave me before he remarried, my Camp Half-Blood necklace, and a charm bracelet that my mom gave me to remember her by.

I've never met my real mom. I know who she is though. She is Athena, goddess of wisdom. I knew I was a demigod and every summer I went to Camp Half-Blood to train with all of the other demigods. When I was a baby, my mom gave me a charm bracelet to remind me that she would always be watching over me, no matter what. I barely ever wore it because I was afraid to lose it. There were only three charms on it: an owl, the letter A, and a little heart with MOM engraved on it.

I loved that bracelet so much. I always thought that by now I would have more charms, you know as gifts from people or something. But the truth is, I wasn't very popular. I had one friend. My own dad barely even noticed me.

The next day I woke up to my alarm blaring. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and opened one eye. The clock said 7:20. School started in ten minutes. _At least it's Friday, _I thought. Rolling out of bed, I threw on an old pair of dark wash jeans and grey v-neck. I put on my black Converse went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I looked in the mirror I shuddered. My blonde curls were tangled all around my head. It looked like I got in a fight with a hair dryer... And the hair dryer obviously won.

My phone buzzed. It was Nicole. **I'm outside. Let's go, we're gonna be late!** I quickly put my hair into a pony tail, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door, grabbing my backpack on the way. When I hopped in the silver Jeep, Nicole laughed.

"Annabeth Chase, glad to see you put a lot of effort into your appearance today," she said sarcastically.

"Well you know how it is. I have to impress all of the guys who are just _dying _to go out with me," I replied, equally as sarcastic.

"Well I know one guy you want to impress," Nicole stated plainly, dropping the sarcasm.

"And who might that be?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Percy Jackson." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. I started to blush but tried to hide it. She caught me anyway. "Ha! I knew it! You're blushing! You do like him!"

"I do not! He's a stuck up rich kid who only cares about popularity and Jessica Steinbeck," I exclaimed. I was partially lying. I did have a crush on him, a big one. But I wasn't about to tell her that. And besides, he was stuck up and rich and he did only care about popularity and Jessica. I didn't stand a chance. I had never even talked to the guy.

"Well I don't believe you," Nicole said, but she dropped the subject anyway. Thank the gods. By that time we were already at school so we said goodbye and parted ways.

I walked into the lunch room and plopped down at our regular table. Nicole was sitting across from me, taking tiny bites out of her turkey sandwich. I pulled out my shiny red apple and took a huge bite, enjoying the loud CRUNCH noise it made.

"So guess where we're going tonight," Nicole said in between bites. Before I even got to take a guess she told me. "Percy Jackson's birthday party."

I choked on my apple. "What?" I coughed out.

"It's great, right? I know. It'll be so fun. It's a masquerade party," she rambled excitedly. She kept talking but I wasn't listening. The only thing I could think of was me getting there and everyone laughing in my face, telling me to get lost.

"We can't go to that!" I interrupted her rant about masks.

"Why not?" my best friend asked me, a little disappointed.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not really the most popular girls in this school. We won't be welcome there," I answered, trying to make her understand what a bad idea this was.

"That's exactly why we _can _go! Don't you get it? It's a _masquerade _party! No one will be able to see our faces. No one will know it's us," she explained.

"I still feel like it's a bad idea."

"No. We're going and you're gonna get your man!" Her mind was made up. There was no way to convince her otherwise. She was going and she was going to drag me there with her. I ate the rest of my lunch in silence, trying to get rid of the butterfies in my stomach. Either something really bad or really good was going to happen tonight and I was scared to find out which it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Hello people of Fanfiction. I know everyone hates authors' notes but this will be quick, I promise. I just wanted to apologize for not updating in awhile. I got grounded (for reasons that shall not be discussed) so my mom took away my computer. Anyways, the grounding is over so I shall update soon. Also, thank you all very much for reading my story. I love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! When I get the emails telling me that you guys are reviewing and making this one of your favorites I can't stop smiling. Seriously thank you guys. On with the story.**

Percy's POV

_Tap-tap-tappity-tap-tappity-tap-tap-tap._

It was the last period of the day and my ADHD started to kick in. I tapped my fingers lightly on my empty desk, trying to figure out how I'd make it through another hour of Mr. Boyle lecturing about World War II. There was no way I could do it.

I was about to raise my hand to ask if I could go to the bathroom when a tiny piece of paper landed on my desk. When I unfolded it I immediately knew who it was from. I could recognize that handwriting anywhere. The i's were dotted with hearts and all of the letters had little swirls. I hated that. It was so corny, like she was trying too hard to be cute or romantic. The note said,

_Can't wait for the party tonight. It'll be so fun. What are you wearing? We can match! Love you! P.S. Stop tapping your fingers, it's annoying!_

And then she drew a heart. I fought the urge to rip the little piece of paper to shreds. I looked to my left and there she was. My girlfriend, Jessica Steinbeck. She gave me an excited smile and waved. I just looked away. I didn't want to deal with her right now. Actually, now that I think about it, I never wanted to deal with her. She was always flipping her long, black hair and winking at me and criticizing me. She'd say, "Now Percy, you have to stop doing that. We are the couple that everyone is watching and you're going to make us look bad."

She's so self-absorbed it amazes me. She thought that everyone was always watching her and looking up to her. She honestly believed that everyone liked her... No one did. And I know that sounds pretty harsh coming from her boyfriend but I'm not kidding. I don't even know what I saw in her. A pretty face, I guess. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, she's hot.

All the guys always told me how lucky I was to be the most popular guy at school, dating the most popular girl. But I considered myself unlucky. I hated being popular. I couldn't stand being the center of 's always where I was because of Jessica. She loved it. Also, she would alw-

"Percy Jackson, you are being signed out," Mr. Boyle stated, interrupting my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that the classroom phone rang and he answered it. That's how worked up I get about Jessica.

"Thank the gods," I said under my breath. I gathered my books and quickly walked out of the room before Jessica could get a chance to say something to me. I slammed the classroom door and began walking down the hallway toward the office, still angry about Jessica.

"What's got you so angry, kid?" my stepdad, Paul, asked me as he fell into step next to me. I gasped. He scared the crap out of me. He must've been waiting outside of my classroom.

"Oh my gods! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, Percy. Didn't mean to sca- Wait did you just say 'oh my gods'? I'm pretty sure it's singular, dude. One God." Paul was always trying to act like he was my friend, saying stuff like 'dude' and 'bro' to try to relate to me. It really just made me more angry.

"Yeah, same thing," I stated frustrated, rounding a corner. Then I realized something and stopped abruptly, turning to face Paul. "Wait, where is your car?" Paul simply pointed toward the exit at the end of the hallway. I turned and angrily stomped off, ignoring whatever small talk he tried to make.

When Paul caught up to me, he accidentally bumped my arm. All of my books went flying. I groaned and leaned down to pick them up. Paul told me he'd meet me at the car and continued down the hallway toward the exit. When I finally got all of my books together, I got up and realized I was directly in front of a classroom door. My anger was starting to subside when I realized someone inside the classroom was staring at me.

I wasn't sure of her name but I'd seen her before. Her eyes were enticing. They were grey. But not a boring grey. The kind of grey that can only be produced by raging storm clouds, or the gods themselves, a color no painter would ever be able to recreate. It was too bad, too. Because they really were a beautiful color. What was this girl's name? Amy? Angelica? Beth? I couldn't remember. She started to blush. I guess she realized that we were both just staring at each other. That thought made me blush a little bit too. I gave her a small smile. Suddenly her eyes darted away from me. She was looking somewhere in the classroom. I assumed it was a teacher because her face was completely serious, although she was still blushing. He was probably yelling at her for spacing out during his lesson. I saw her glance at me out of the corner of her eye, the tip of her mouth lifting toward a smile, though I could tell she was fighting it. I smiled a big, toothy smile and then walked away. Paul must have been waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he asked when I got into the Prius.

I shrugged. "Just got a little distracted," I stated casually.

"Oh, distracted, huh? I get it," He laughed, nudging me with his elbow and winking. I just shook my head at him.

"Not like that. Jessica is in class anyway. So why did you take me out of school?" I asked, changing the subject.

Paul took his eyes completely off of the road and looked at me seriously. I started to get nervous. "What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about your party tonight," he said, the disbelief evident in his voice. "We have to get ready for it. It's gonna be huge. Seriously, no limits on price. It's gotta be crazy. What do you guys say these days? We're gonna get crunk?"

"Oh my gods," I mumbled for two reasons. One, because I completely forgot about the party tonight and I was not at all looking forward to it. And two, because he just said 'We're gonna get crunk'.

"You said 'gods' again! Seriously Perce, it's singular." I ignored him, trying to figure out a way to get out of this party.

"Mom, you're seriously gonna make me go?" I whined. I knew I sounded like a brat but I really didn't want to have this party. The whole school was gonna be there, all celebrating my birthday. Like I said before, I hate being the center of attention. Plus it was a masquerade party, how stupid is that?

"Yes. Just go and have fun. It'll make your stepdad happy," my mom replied sternly. I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to change her mind about this. Seeing my defeat, she came over and pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me. "It'll be good, Perce. I promise." For some reason I believed her. The way she talked made me feel better, a lot better. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"You're telling me you don't own _any _dresses? None at all?" Nicole stared at me in disbelief. "You're hopeless, you know that?" I just groaned and flopped on to my bed. Then I realized something wonderful.

I popped my head up and smiled. "Nope, none. Well, looks like I can't go to the party. Shucks, darn, maybe next time. Have fun. See you tomorrow," I rambled on quickly, pushing my best friend out of my room.

"Woah, not so fast. You're not getting out of this that easily." I sighed, racking my brain for a way out of attending Percy's party. I couldn't think of one. Where was my goddess of wisdom mother when I needed her? Nicole gave me a hard stare. I knew she wouldn't back down. I was going to that party, even if she had to drag me there.

"Alright fine. I'll go," I said reluctantly. She smiled triumphantly and pulled me into my step-sister's room, sitting me down on the bed. "What are we doing in here?" I wondered.

"Finding you a dress." She was already throwing the frilly dresses around the room. "Why are all of these dresses so ugly?" Nicole screeched, frustrated. I hoped Angelica and Amber wouldn't be home soon. "We don't have much to work with so you're going to have to find the least ugly dress in here," Nicole stated, motioning to the piles of dresses on the floor. I sighed. I took me so long to organize that closet.

Then a light bulb went off in my head. When I was organizing the closet, I found one pretty dress and hid it. I quickly pushed Nicole out of the way and went to the back corner of the closet, where all of the old sweaters were. "I hate to tell you this, Annabeth, but I'm pretty sure you can't wear one of those sweaters to the party."

I shushed her and waved my hand at her, shooing her away. I continued rummaging through the pile until I got to the bottom. "Aha!" I shouted and pulled the silver dress out victoriously. Nicole took it from my hand and after inspecting it for a few minutes, decided it was okay to wear.

"Good choice," she complimented. "Now let me do your hair and makeup." I groaned again. This was going to be a long night.

**Review please :) Especially if you have any ideas for the story.**

**Random fact: You guys know the store Staples? The store where you buy school/office supplies. Did you know they sell coffee? Am I the only one who finds that a little bit weird? Just sayin'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I'm running out of inspiration so I had trouble writing this. I hope it's not too terrible. As you know, you guys are awesome for reading this. I love you all. Anywho, let's continue the story.**

**Also, I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I do not own Percy Jackson :(**

Percy's POV

"Percy! Percy, open the door!" my mom yelled while pounding ferociously on my bedroom door. I groaned and turned off the music that was blasting through my speakers. I always listened to loud music when I was mad or upset. Actually, scratch that. I always swam when I was mad or upset. But since everyone was out by the pool getting ready for the party, I didn't want to swim. I'd rather be alone. So listening to music was the next best thing. I swung my door open and came face to face with my mother, looking extremely pissed off. I mean, the whole nine yards. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was doing that thing where you kinda put more weight on one leg. I don't know why but that always made people look more mad. She was even tapping her foot impatiently. "You have a guest. And stop acting so moody about this party. You're acting like we're trying to torture you. We already talked about this, go have fun." With that, she turned on her heels and walked away, revealing Jessica who was standing behind her.

I sighed as Jessica pushed me aside and walked into my room. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You didn't answer any of my calls or texts, so I came over to see what's up. We need to talk about what we're going to wear tonight. We're gonna match, remember?" she said, sitting down on my huge black bed. I checked my phone and sure enough, there were 3 texts and 4 missed calls. I didn't even notice my phone going off. But I doubt I would've answered anyway.

I knew what I had to do. I couldn't keep pretending. I sighed. "Listen, Jess. I don't think I can do this anymore." She had a confused look on her face so I continued. "I can't go out with you anymore. I'm sorry." She looked momentarily upset, but then that sadness was gone and all that was left was anger.

She stood up and pointed a finger in my face. Her eyes narrowed. "No, you can't dump _me_! Especially not right before your party! I'm the most popular girl in school, the prettiest! You should be thanking God I'm in your life! You are _not _breaking up with me!"

My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe what she just said. So I snapped. "You have got to be kidding me! You're delusional. You think you're the gods gift to earth! Don't tell me what I can't do! I can do whatever the hell I want. I _am _breaking up with you. Get out!" I screamed, my arms flailing around wildly. My mom taught me to always be nice to girls but I just couldn't take it anymore. I turned and looked out my window so my back was facing Jessica.

I heard Jessica say quietly, "You'll regret this, Percy. You'll be crawling back to me before you know it," and then the door slammed. I could hear her stomping down the stairs. I still didn't turn around. I just stood and gazed out at the pool in the backyard, wishing I was in the water. Swiftly, I ran into my closet and grabbed my favorite bathing suit. It was black and sea green stripes. I changed into it and jogged out of my room and down the stairs. I seriously needed to relax and the only way I knew how was to swim.

I ran into my mom on my way to the pool. She was in the kitchen reading Good Housekeeping. "So you broke up with Jessica," she stated without even looking up from the magazine.

"You heard us?" I asked, not answering her question.

"The whole thing," She replied. I was about to apologize for being so rude to a girl and causing a scene in the house but she continued talking. "Good for you. I never liked her." My mouth dropped. I was at a loss for words. My mom never disliked anyone. I didn't know what to say so I just smirked, even though I knew she couldn't see me. She was still reading her magazine. "Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face, Perseus. It makes you look cocky." How did she know I was smirking? She wasn't even looking at me. I mumbled a sorry and continued walking to the pool.

"Perce! Just getting ready for the party tonight. It's gonna be awesome!" Paul yelled to me from across the lawn. I just ignored him and looked around.

As much as I hated to admit it, everything did look pretty cool. Just beyond the pool, my giant yard was covered with workers setting everything up. On the far left, up against the fence was a long, thin table where I assumed the food would be set up. To the right of that were almost 30 small, circular tables covered with white table clothes. In the far righthand corner of my yard sat my white gazebo. It was always there but the workers adorned it with white ribbons and tiny lights. I wasn't much of a romantic but I knew romance when I saw it. And this had my mom written all over it. The middle of the yard was a huge black dance floor with a DJ booth off to the right. When I say huge, I mean huge. It easily cover half of my yard. Little lights like the ones on the gazebo were hung above everything. I was impressed.

Anger was still bubbling inside of me so I jumped into the pool, not bothering to feel the temperature. I let myself sink down. Landing on the bottom with a light thump, I relaxed and sat Indian style. I wouldn't need to go up for air for awhile so I started to think. That was one of my talents; I could hold my breath underwater for insane amounts of time. I once went 19 minutes without coming up for air. Being in water just felt... right.

After what I'm assuming was about 10 minutes, I felt something poking my shoulder. I turned and looked up, seeing Paul standing on the edge of the water, holding the pool skimmer. That's what was poking me. I was disappointed that he was interrupting my relaxation but I slowly pushed off and made my way to the surface.

"Man, you're really in your own world down there," Paul said when I got to the side of the pool. I just shrugged. "Sorry to do this to you but you need to get out. The party starts in less than an hour. You need to go get ready, kid." I was surprised at how apologetic he sounded. He really did sound sorry. My mom must have said something to him.

I sighed and climbed out of the pool, immediately missing the feeling of water surrounding me. Not bothering to find a towel, I trudged inside. My mom was stil sitting in the kitchen. "You're leaving a trail of water!" my mom exclaimed, frustrated.

"I'll clean it up later," I yelled back without stopping or even looking at her. I made my way to my room and got ready to shower. I looked out the window and saw Paul yelling at people to get everything ready. I sighed again.

This was going to be a long night.

**I hope this chapter isn't too short. I'm gonna try to start making the chapters longer but this one needed to stop here. I want the party to be it's own chapter. Review, pretty please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello wonderful readers, I'm not sure when I last updated so that probably means it was awhile ago sooooo, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! You guys know how it is, busy, busy, busy. But no excuses for this, just an apology. I am sorry. I love you all. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :(**

Percy's POV

I stood near the pool, slightly outside the huge crowd of people that were dancing and eating and having a good time. I just watched everyone. They all looked so happy. _Why can't I be having that much fun?_ I thought to myself. I felt bad that I was having such a miserable time. I knew my mom was worried about me and that made me feel guilty. She shouldn't have to worry about me. It was my birthday, damn it. And I was gonna try to have fun if it killed me.

My eyes scanned the yard, trying to find someone to talk to. It was tough considering everyone was wearing their masquerade masks. I spotted crutches over by the buffet and knew immediately that it was my best friend, Grover. I walked over to him as he piled way too much food on his plate. "What's up, dude?" I said casually, grabbing a lopsided roll and taking a big bite out of it.

"Perce! I've been looking for you everywhere, man!" Grover exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can tell," I said sarcastically and chuckled. He looked down at his plate of food and grinned sheepishly. I slapped his back. "Don't worry about it, man. I'm glad you're having a good time."

"What about you, Perce? Are you having fun?" Grover asked, stuffing his face. I was really hoping he wasn't going to ask me that.

"Uhh, yeah, of course," I replied, but it wasn't at all believable.

"How 'bout we find you a girl, then? To help you pass the time," Grover said and then winked. I understood what he was implying and laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He looked around for awhile, trying to find a girl for me, and probably one for himself too. "What about Marissa Forester? She's hot," Grover asked me, pointing to a pretty girl in a dark green dress and matching mask.

"I don't know," I stated shyly.

"Well then we'll find someone else. Um... Kelsey Johnson?" he asked, pointing to a different girl in a purple, frilly dress and blue mask. I mumbled something so he continued. "Amanda Kaderowski?" I shook my head. _How can he tell how all these girls are? _I wondered. Everyone was wearing a mask.

"Who's that?" I asked Grover, nodding my head towards two girls who were just entering the party.

He looked over and shrugged. "No idea. Listen, I think I see some girls over there checkin' me out so Imma go give 'em a closer look." I laughed and nodded. We did that thing that guys always do. The handshake thing that's not really a handshake.

I looked back toward the girls walking in. One of them said something to the other and walked away. I just stared at the girl still standing near the gazebo. She had on a tight silver dress. The little lights hung from above hit off of the sparkles on the dress and made it look like she was literally glowing. She had on a black mask that only covered a thin strip around her eyes. The mask had sparkles, too, except they were greenish blue instead of silver. She stood there, awkwardly fidgeting and looking at her feet. Strands of her blonde hair fell into her face. She tucked them behind her ear shyly and continued to look at the ground.

I was mesmerized by her but I didn't know why. I could barely even see what she looked like but I didn't want to look away. That's who I wanted to talk to.

Annabeth's POV

"I'm gonna go get some food. Have fun, talk to people," Nicole told me with a smile and walked away, leaving me standing alone in the corner of the yard. I looked at the ground awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. _I'm a nobody_, I thought, _I shouldn't be here. _I stood there looking down for a few more minutes until I felt like someone was staring at me.

I looked around a little bit. My eyes focused on a tall boy walking towards me. He was wearing black dress pants and a black jacket over a greenish blue vest and white shirt. He pulled at his black tie as he walked, and he seemed nervous. His long, dark hair was messy and a black mask covered around his eyes.

I looked around nervously, wondering if he was coming over to me. There was no one around me. As he got closer, I got more nervous. What if he recognized me? What if he was here to make fun of me? I started panicking, not knowing what to do.

I looked around frantically, trying to find Nicole, or an escape route. "Looking for someone?" a deep voice whispered in my ear. I froze. I knew that voice from somewhere, but where?

I turned around slowly and came face to face with an extremely attractive boy. He had a small smile on his face and he was looking at me intensely. His eyes were burning into my soul. Wait, his eyes. I knew those eyes, just like I knew his voice. It was the guy from my dream. My eyes widened at the realization. I kept looking at his eyes. Then I made another realization and if my eyes could have gotten any wider, they would have. This wasn't _just_ the guy from my dream, this was Percy Jackson. _I dreamed about Percy? Wow, that's creepy, _I thought.

I recognized his eyes from our stare down in school today. He must have recognized me too because he said, "Hey, I know you!" I braced myself, waiting for him to tell me I was a nobody and shouldn't be at his party. But he never said any of that. "You were staring at me during one of your classes today."

I got really embarrassed and started to blush. "I uh... I wasn't... staring... at-at you," I stuttered. God, I must've sounded like an idiot. Percy just had this stupid smirk on his face.

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

I didn't want to tell him. I was afraid he would walk away, or worse, kick me out. "I'm uh, I'm nobody." It was true. I was nobody.

"Well Nobody, I'm nobody too. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

I took it and shook. "You're not nobody. You're Percy Jackson, the most popular guy in school," I stated. He just shrugged.

"Percy! Percy! Has anybody seen Percy?" I heard a whiney voice yell. I was expecting Percy to tell me he had to go and walk away but he didn't. He totally took me by surprise.

"Oh crap," he muttered, then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the gazebo, crouching down. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it would do. We watched as Jessica Steinbeck walked out of the crowd of people and looked around, still calling Percy's name.

"Shouldn't yo-" I was cut off by Percy putting a hand over my mouth. He waited until Jessica was lost in the sea of people to remove his hand. I let out a breath. "Shouldn't you go talk to her?" I asked. "She's your girlfriend."

"No, she's not. I broke up with her. I can't stand her," he said matter of factly. I was pretty shocked. Then I noticed that we were still crouching down in the gazebo, and we were really close. I started to feel kind of awkward.

"Can I get up now?" I asked. Percy nodded and helped me up. We both just stood there. I looked around, anywhere but his face. I was feeling really uncomfortable. I turned to face him finally. I was going to tell him I had to go.

"Listen, I ha-" I said but I stopped.

At the same time, he said, "Hey, do you wan-"

We both laughed lightly. "You go," I told him.

He paused. "Well I was just gonna ask if you wanted to sit down and talk for a little bit," he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled. To be honest, I was hoping that he would say that. I wanted to talk to him, even if it meant risking that he finds out who I am.

I was kind of at a loss for words so I just nodded. I mean, come on, Percy Jackson wanted to talk to me instead of hanging out with his cool friends at his party. It was pretty unreal. He sat down on one of the benches in the gazebo and I followed.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?" he asked, smiling. I considered it for a moment.

"Maybe, but not yet," I said. I wanted him to prove to me that he was a good guy. I wasn't sure if he would be disappointed when he found out who I am. And I really wanted to keep hanging out with him.

He seemed to accept that answer and started asking me questions, and not dumb questions either. He asked about my family and what I like to do. And he actually seemed to care. I was really enjoying myself. I asked him questions too and we had some laughs. I started feeling pretty guilty for judging Percy before I got to know him. It turns out I was completely wrong about Percy Jackson. He wasn't a spoiled, selfish rich kid. He was a really nice guy and he was funny. He hated his popularity and the fact that people liked him for his money. And if I had a crush on him before when I thought he was a bad guy, imagine how much that crush elevated now that I knew the real him. I seriously liked this guy.

"So I have one more question for you," Percy said.

"Another one? You know, this is starting to feel like an interrogation," I laughed. He chuckled. "Ask away."

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked shyly. It amazed me how he could go from confident and cool to shy and awkward in the blink of an eye. I thought it was really cute. I smiled and accepted.

We both got up and he put his arms around my waist. My arms went around his neck and we slowly swayed back and forth to a song I didn't know. I put my head on his shoulder and Percy started to sing.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Percy asked, looking down at me.

"This is so cheesy. You're seriously singing?" I said, still laughing.

"Said the girl with her head on my shoulder, talk about cheesy." He laughed too. He kept looking at me with a tiny smile on his face. I smiled back.

He started to lean in slowly. I leaned in too. He kissed me softly. It was short and sweet. I was kind of disappointed when he pulled away; I wanted to keep kissing him. He looked at me with a look that said are-you-going-to-run-away-now. He let go of me and took a step back. He started rubbing the back of his neck, which I had come to realize he did whenever he was nervous. He was looking at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry about that it's just tha-" he started but I cut him off. I took a step closer to him and made him look at me.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Annabeth Chase." Now it was my turn to think he'd run away. There was a flash of realization in his eyes and I braced myself for the apology and exit of Percy Jackson. Instead, that realization went back to what was in his eyes before, though I couldn't exactly tell what it was. Desire, maybe?

He kissed me again, but this time there was more passion. Our lips moved together and our tongues danced. I didn't want it to end but we both needed some air. I smiled at him and looked at every inch of his face, not wanting to forget it. His soft lips, his cute nose, his incredible eyes, his messy dark hair, the glowing trident above his head, his- Wait, what? Glowing trident? I stared at it for a minute then blinked a couple of times, hoping I was just hallucinating, but it didn't go away. I knew what that meant but I couldn't believe it. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open, unsure of what to do. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but I... I really have to go," I said hurriedly and ran out of the gazebo and into the crowd to find to find Nicole. I had to get out of there.

**So I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I couldn't decide if I wanted Percy to be shy and awkward or confident, you know? So I made him kinda a mixture but I'm not sure if it worked out like I wanted it to. Review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated. R&R!**


End file.
